mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island
|Genre=2D-Jump'n'Run |Spielmodi=1 Spieler |Plattform=SNES Game Boy Advance als Super Mario Advance 3 |Einstufung='SNES:' keine GBA: USK: 15px |Vorgänger=Super Mario World |Nachfolger=Yoshi's Island DS }} Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island ist ein Jump 'n' Run für das Super Nintendo Entertainment System und stammt aus dem Jahr 1995. Zeitlich betrachtet findet es vor allen anderen Spielen statt, da hier erstmals Baby Mario und Baby Luigi auftreten. Ursprünglich war geplant das Spiel wie sein Vorgänger Super Mario World in einer Comic-Grafik erscheinen zu lassen, jedoch wurde diese Idee nach dem großen Erfolg von Donkey Kong Country verworfen, sodass das Spiel eine unverkannbar eigene Grafik erhielt, welche sehr gute Kritiken einfahren konnte. Das Spiel wurde mit Yoshi's Island DS elf Jahre später für den Nintendo DS fortgesetzt. Außerdem veröffentlichte man mit Super Mario Advance 3: Yoshi's Island ein Remake und zusätzlich ist möglich, das Spiel via Virtual Console auf die Wii herunterzuladen. Handlung Die Brüder werden eines Nachts mit dem Storch gebracht, welcher jedoch plötzlich gerammt wird. Im Vorbeiflug schnappt sich der Schatten ein Baby und rauscht damit davon. Das andere fällt in die Tiefe. Der Entführer ist der Magikoopa Kamek. Der hatte nämlich vorhergesehen, dass sich Baby Mario und Baby Luigi einmal zu einer großen Gefahr für die Koopas entwickeln würden. Allerdings bemerkt Kamek zu Hause, dass er nur eines der Babys holen konnte - Baby Luigi. Wütend schickt er seine Helfershelfer, die Fly Guys, los, um auch das andere Baby zu schnappen. Baby Mario war bei dem Zusammenstoß auf Yoshi's Island gefallen, der Heimatinsel der Yoshis. Dort landet es relativ weich auf dem grünen Yoshi, zusammen mit einer Karte. Die freundlichen Einwohner beschließen, das Baby wieder zu den Eltern zurückzubringen und veranstalten eine Art Staffellauf mit Mario als Stab: Am Ende jedes Abschnitts wird das Baby an den nächsten Yoshi übergeben. Und so begeben sie sich auf eine gefährliche Reise... Gameplay Allgemeine Informationen Baby Mario sitzt in jedem Level auf dem Rücken eines Yoshis. Jeder Dino ist für ein bestimmtes Level in einer Welt zuständig. Insgesamt ist das Spiel auf sechs Welten mit jeweils acht Leveln unterteilt. Das vierte und das letzte sind dabei Festungen, in denen Yoshi am Ende einen Boss bekämpfen muss. Eine zeitliche Beschränkung, in der man das Level absolvieren muss, ist, anders als noch im Vorgänger, nicht gegeben. Nehmen die Yoshis auf ihrer Reise Schaden, fliegt ihnen Baby Mario mit einer Luftblase umhüllt davon. Nun muss Yoshi ihn binnen zehn Sekunden einfangen. Gelingt ihm dies nicht, verliert er ein Leben. Die Zeit um den kleinen Mario einzusammeln kann man aber durch das Sammeln kleiner Sterne auf bis zu dreißig Sekunden verlängern. Die Sekunden füllen sich jedoch nur bis zum Wert zehn wieder selbst auf. Pro Stern, den er am Ende eines Levels noch besitzt, erhält er einen Punkt für den Level-Highscore. In der Mitte eines Levels erreicht Yoshi einen Sternenring. Wenn er ihn passiert, wird das Spiel in der Mitte gespeichert, was bedeutet, dass er im Falle eines Schadennehmens zu diesem Punkt zurückkehrt. Außerdem werden ihm zehn Sekunden für sein "Baby Mario"-Konto gutgeschrieben. Selbstverständlich treten auch die Münzen im Spiel auf, von denen es zwei Sorten gibt. Die normale Münze hat den altbekannten Effekt, 100 von ihnen ergeben ein Extra-Leben. Darüber hinaus existieren rote Münzen, von denen es in jedem Level 20 zu finden gibt. Sie sind wichtig, wenn der Spieler einen Levelhighscore von 100 erreichen will, da jede von ihnen einen Punkt dazu beisteuert. Weitere Gegenstände, denen Yoshi in einem Level begegnet, sind Blumen, wovon es immer exakt fünf zu finden gibt. Jede Blume ist zehn Punkte für die abschließende Level-Highscore wert. Am Schluss-Tor eines Levels erhöht sich außerdem pro gesammelter Blume die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf ein Bonusspiel. Yoshis Fähigkeiten Unabhängig von ihrer Farbe besitzen alle Yoshis dieselben Fähigkeiten. Yoshis können selbstverständlich springen, wobei den Flatterflug einsetzen können, wodurch sie sich mehrere Sekunden zusätzlich in der Luft aufhalten können. Durch den Sprung können Gegner besiegt und Abgründe überwunden werden. Yoshi kann manche Gegner und bestimmte Gegenstände durch seine lange Zunge in den Mund nehmen. Diese kann er wieder ausspucken und auf Gegner werfen, wodurch diese besiegt werden. Er kann sie aber auch zu Yoshi-Eiern verarbeiten, mit denen er ebenfalls Gegner abschießen und Blumen sowie Münzen einsammeln kann. Stampf attacke|thumb|right|60px Des Weiteren kann er auf Baby Mario schießen, wenn er sich in seiner Blase befindet und zu entschwinden droht. Marios Blase kommt Yoshi dann ein großes Stück entgegen. Eine spezielle Aktion ist die Stampfattacke der Yoshis. Dabei schwingt sich Yoshi in die Luft und landet mit voller Wucht auf dem Boden. Mit ihr lassen sich nicht nur viele Gegner besiegen, man kann somit auch Pfähle in den Boden rammen, wodurch gelegentlich verborgene Sachen sichtbar werden. Die Yoshis verfügen insgesamt über fünf verschiedene Verwandlungen, die allerdings zeitlich begrenzt sind. Dazu müssen sie eine Kiste mit dem Zeichen der jeweiligen Verwandlung berühren, wobei Baby Mario in einer Kiste in der zu gehenden Richtung verstaut ist. Yoshi muss diese innerhalb einer gewissen Zeit berühren, denn wenn ihm das nicht gelingt, muss er diese Prozedur wiederholen. Charaktere Verwandlungen Gegner Bosse Level Welt 1: Yoshi Siedlung * Schokohügel * Bombola * Pilzgrotte * Xilebos Festung * Donut Panik * High Sky-Guys * Lustiges Sporen-Drama * Schleimis Schloss Welt 2: Geisterfriedhof *Schwarzwälder Felsenhagel *Super Baby Home Run *Grinsewald *Buu Huus Festung *Lakitus Jammertal *Höhlenchaos *Lakitus Hinterhalt *Nebulos Schloss Welt 3: Regenwald *Affenterror *Lanzen-Lambada *Wasserspiele *Börk Börks Festung *Dschungelfieber *Stachelhöhle *Bad Baden *Audreys Festung Welt 4: Koopa Schlucht *Koopa-Kommando *Niagara-Höhle *3-2-1-Hopp! *Big Puschels Festung *Rock'n Roll *Krabbenküste *Auf und ab! *Super Koopas Schloss Welt 5: Bayrische Alpen *Feuer und Eis *Der Berg ruft! *Eiswürfel Valley *Möbius Festung *Möwenklippen *Über den Wolken! *Lift Ballett *Abroxas Schloss Welt 6: Bowsers Insel *Wald der Wilden *Gluthöhle *Balken Twist *Stegos Festung *Nebelgrotte *Tiefgründiges Grauen *Fels-O-Mania *Bowsers Schloss Items *Knatterkürbis Bonusspiele *Karten umdrehen *Rubbellos *Karten ziehen *Memory *Einarmiger Bandit Auszeichnungen Screwattack/ Gametrailer *Platz 9: Best SNES Games of all the times Galerie Trivia *Eine CD namens Yoshi's Island Original Soundtrack, kam heraus, welches Soundtracks zu diesem Spiel beihält. Links * Microseite !